Healing Tears
by Emilee1
Summary: BEING REVISED! Xana attacks and manages to kill one of the gang. But in Lyoko even if you reverse time that will still not bring them back. But another one of Yumi's powers unfolds while she is in Lyoko. Will this power be helpful or hurtful?
1. The Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction. **

**Author's Notes: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction. **

Author's Notes:I AM REVISING THIS STORY!Yay!

**Summary: Xana attacks and manages to kill one of the gang. But in Lyoko even if you reverse time that will still not bring them back. But another one of Yumi's powers unfolds while she is in Lyoko. Will this power be helpful or hurtful? **

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Angst **

**Rating: PG-13 **

Healing Tears  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 1: The Attack

* * *

It was a nice spring morning at the school. The sky was the color robin egg blue; there was not a single cloud to be seen. Summer break was coming up, and the gang was anxious for it to arrive.

"Ulrich are you gonna eat that?" Odd asked eyeing Ulrich's food. He was used to this question every morning at breakfast and he decided not to say anything while sliding the plate to Odd.

"Thanks buddy."Odd replied practically inhaling the food. Still Ulrich was silent.

"So," Yumi asked, "what are you all doing for the summer?"

"I don't really know." Ulrich said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'm...," Jeremy was cut off by Ulrich and Yumi.

"Don't tell me... Aelita's materialization?"

Jeremy smiled though he felt sort of foolish for being so predictable. "Yes that is true.You got me there. I think I'm really close though!"

_"mumble, mumble, mumble" _Odd had a mouth full of food and no one understood him at all.

Suddenly, dark clouds appeared in the sky, darkness covered the school like a sheet. The wind started to gust and howl, and lightning danced across the sky.

Then the windows shattered and the wind threw everyone against the wall. Everyone began screaming and running around frantically.

Jim started shouting at the students. "Get down or you will be hit!"

Yumi looked at Jeremy while hiding under a lunch table. "Could this be Xana's doing or just some natural disaster?"

"I don't know because this isn't your average thunderstorm wind," Jeremy replied.

"What if its not a thunderstorm?" Ulrich asked. As soon as he did an F5 tornado hit part of the school dead on. The cafeteria shook and everyone became even more frightened.

Some of the glass started flying around in circles. A young girl was too frantic to take shelter, and she screamed as the glass came towards her.

_That girl! She's going to get hit!_

Ulrich jumped up and pushed the girl out of the way letting the glass strike him instead. The gusting winds made the glass like a blade of a sword at the speed it was going.

Finally the tornado disappeared, and the skies became clear again.

Immediately Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy ran over to a semiconscious Ulrich. The glass had struck him in the chest and he was bleeding rapidly. Things were looking quite grim.

Yumi grabbed a roll of paper towels seeming it was the only thing that would help stop the bleeding.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted trying to fight the tears back which were flooding her eyes.

"Yu-," Ulrich began but was hushed by Yumi.

"Don't talk, you'll only strain yourself."

His eyes had faded to a dull gray color, and his pupils became smaller.

Odd jumped up and said, "I'll go call an ambulance." He used his cell phone but there was no way they could get to them. All the roads were blocked to the school. Xana had then cornered.

Then part of the roof collapsed separating them from the rest of their classmates.

"Jeremy isn't it strange how the storms are only around the school? This has to be Xana's doing," Odd asked Jeremy trying to sound smart for once.

"Most likely at least it didn't shut down the power at the factory. Come on Yumi you need to go to Lyoko," Jeremy said making sure there were no more tornadoes.

"I am not going anywhere!" she shouted back at them.

"You have to come though. Remember the smart Odd here accidentally deleted his character."

"Go on Yumi I'll... be fine." Ulrich studdered trying to fight the pain that was building.

"How can you say that? Your an inch from...from," Yumi stopped and started to cry onto the floor.

"Yumi…," Ulrich said reaching over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll wait for you," he smiled at her which made her smile back hoping that he would be okay.

She stood up as her and Jeremy ran to the factory while Odd stayed with Ulrich.

* * *

A/N: So what do ya think? This is my first Code Lyoko fic so cut me some slack. PLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE. Lol 


	2. A Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction. **

Author's Notes: I'm happy ya'll like my fic! Please read and review. I AM REVISING THIS STORY!

Healing Tears  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 2: A Tragedy

* * *

Yumi got on her skateboard and Jeremy got on his skooter. Yumi looked very concerned and worried and Jeremy could easily tell.

"Yumi?"

She looked at him turning slightly.

"Don't worry so much. Ulrich is going to be just fine. You'll see when we reverse time in Lyoko." Jeremy replied smiling.

"But what if we are too late!" Yumi asked as what she said echoed through the sewers.

"We just have to go as fast as we can," Jeremy said with a serious look on his face.

"Right!" Yumi nodded.

They went to the elevator. Yumi went into the scanner and Jeremy talked to Aelita while doing a scan for an activated tower.

"Aelita have you felt any pullsations?"

"Oh hi Jeremy! No I haven't felt any has anything been happening?"

"Yea I'm sending in Yumi to help."

He typed in several things on the computer. "Transfer Yumi! Scanner! Virtualization!"

The scanner lit up, and Yumi was sent to Lyoko.

* * *

**In Lyoko**

"Hi Aelita!"Yumi shouted running over to her.

"I heard about Ulrich," Aelita said lowering her head and kicking the ground with her foot.

"Oh yeah but we have a tower to deactivate right Jeremy?"

"Yes the scan is complete and the tower is in the Mountain region."

"Okay lets go!" Yumi shouted while they ran off towards the tower.

* * *

**At the School**

Ulrich started to breathe heavier. "Odd, I don't feel too good." His vision started to become blurry. His face was white.

"Ulrich, Ulrich? Stay awake okay?"Odd said waving his hand in front of Ulrich's face.

He nodded and looked down at his wound. Odd had now taken his shirt off to try and stop the blood flow. His hands were colored crimson now.

"Odd, I- I don't think I'm gonna make it through this," Ulrich said looking up at the lights.

"Don't say that! You're gonna make it!" Odd was shaking his head and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"I've never had a better friend, thanks for always being there for me."

"Stop saying that!" Odd cried slamming one of his fists onto the floor.

"Please tell Yumi that I-," suddenly Ulrich blacked out.

"Ulrich? Ulrich?" Odd shook him violently but he wouldn't wake up. "C'mon buddy, don't die on me!" Tears were pouring down his face now. "This can't be happening…"

"Odd are you in there?" Jim had managed to find a hole to get through. Jim got on the floor and felt of Ulrich's pulse. He had regretful look on his face.

"I'm sorry Odd."

* * *


	3. Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction. **

Author's Notes: YEAH! Thank you all for reviewing! I appreciate it! I am trying to write a chapter every day. I hope ya'll like that! lol

**Healing Tears  
**

**Author: Emilee1  
**

**Chapter 3: Regrets

* * *

**

Odd was sitting on the floor. His thoughts were racing through his head, and they couldn't be contained. _Why did this happen? What did Ulrich do to deserve this? _He clenched his fists and bared his teeth. "It wasn't supposed to be this way!" Odd cried shaking Ulrich violently.

"You've gotta wake up!" Tears were pouring down his face and hitting the floor.

"Odd," Jim said reaching a hand over to him.

He slapped at his hand at gave him a glare. "Don't touch me…" He then averted his attention outside. Suddenly, he jumped up and ran out what used to be a window. Trees were in his way, but he easily jumped over them.

"I'm gonna kill you Xana!" Odd was running towards the factory now.

* * *

**Lyoko  
**

"There are three blocks in front of you. Look out!" Jeremy shouted as a shot was fired at Yumi, but she easily dodged it.

"Aelita, you go and hide. I'll take care of these." She jumped up and threw her fan, but it missed. Then, she pulled out another fan and threw it. Finally, it was destroyed.

The other one of them shot and hit her in the arm. She grabbed her arm and jumped back behind a rock.

"Yumi you have fifty life points left."

"Right, fifty is plenty to beat these guys." Yumi replied using her psychic ability to lift a boulder and drop it on the other two blocks.

"Come on Aelita!" The started to, once again, run for the tower.

All of a sudden, a red wall of light hit Yumi then dissipated.

"Yumi you have fifteen life points left. Watch out for the mega tank!"

"Thanks for the warning, Jeremy," Yumi said.

She ran over to it and jumped out of the way of another shot. Then she threw her fan and destroyed it.

"Okay there are no more enimies, but where is the tower? It should be right here, this is where the pulsations lead." Aelita remarked pointing the direction of the pulsations.

* * *

**At the School**

"Jim, what's going on in there?" Sissy made her way through the hole in the wall. She looked up at Jim waiting for an answer while she put her hands on her hips.

Jim, on the other hand, just gave her a regretful look.

Sissy looked down at Ulrich and at his wound. _He's so pale…_

"He's gone…"

She turned away and started to walk off. She looked happier, there was even a shine in her eyes. The truth is, that shine was tears. _I can't believe this is happening. He never gave me a chance. Never a "Hi, Sissy, how is your day going?"

* * *

_

**Factory**

Suddenly, Odd ran into the main computer room where Jeremy was at the factory.

"Odd, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked. He looked at him, and he noticed his hands which were coated with dry blood and his tear stained face.

"It can't be true…" Jeremy's eyes lit up in shock. Odd only nodded. Unknown to them, Yumi was listening from Lyoko.

* * *


	4. Yumi's New Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction. **

Author's Notes: I am revising this story!

Healing Tears  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 4: Yumi's New Power

* * *

Yumi just stood still. Her mind was racing; she didn't know what to do. She fell to her knees, and tears started pouring from her eyes.

"Yumi?" Aelita asked shakily. She also felt a trace of tears as well.

Yumi began to tremble and shake. "This can't be happening… no, no, no! Why did it have to be this way!" she shouted crying even harder.

"Odd, this could be one of Xana's tricks, are you sure?" Jeremy asked quickly trying to fight the tears forming in his eyes.

"No, it's not Jeremy. Ulrich's gone…," Odd replied.

Suddenly, on Lyoko, Yumi's tears started to fly into the air. A strange light was formed from them, and it stayed there floating.

"What's this?" Aelita asked stepping away from it. Then, it disappeared.

* * *

**At the School**

The light reappeared there and flew into Ulrich's lifeless body. For some strange reason, his body started to regain its color. His chest rose up and down, and he sat up. Rubbing his head he asked, "What happened?"

Astonished, Jim ran to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little strange."

"You were just dead a while ago!" Jim shouted.

"What," he stopped and began to think. "That means…, Odd." He stood up and ran towards the factory as fast as he could.

* * *

**Factory**

During this time, Odd was virtualized. "I know how you all feel about this, but we still have to deactivate the tower so no more innocent lives can be taken."

Yumi and Aelita looked up at Odd and nodded. They made it to the tower, but there was a megatank in their way.

Odd ran forward towards it and jumped up. It fired at him, but he dodged it as he was falling. "This is for Ulrich! Laser arrow!" He fired 3 of them and they all hit its weak spot. It was destroyed.

Aelita ran into the tower and deactivated it.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said pushing the button on his computer. Just as he did, Ulrich ran into the factory at the place where Jeremy was.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry that it was so short! 


	5. Where did you go?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.**

**Author's Notes: I am revising this story!**

** Healing Tears**

**  
Author: Emilee1**

**  
Chapter 5: Where did you go?**

**  
**

Ulrich was now with Odd in his room. They were talking as Odd explained the tornadoes seeming that Ulrich really didn't remember being hit by flying glass. Yumi was in a state of depression at her house and wouldn't come to school. She hadn't been told that Ulrich was alive.

"Odd, where is Yumi? Shouldn't she be here in class?" Ulrich asked Odd leaning down in his chair where the teacher wouldn't see.

"I don't know where she is. I forgot to tell her about you anyway." Odd replied.

Then Jeremy decided to talk as well. "Ulrich I think I figured out why you came back."

Odd and Ulrich both looked at Jeremy strangely. How could he come back? The question went through all of their minds.

Jeremy began to explain his theory. "Yumi started to cry in Lyoko, and her tears rose into the air creating a light and then disappeared in a rainbow of colors."

_Yumi cried over me?_ Ulrich didn't quite understand why this occurred. He was left to ponder over it for a while.

Jeremy began once again, "Luckily no one remembers that you were dead except for me, Odd, and Yumi. If they did, we might have had to explain about Lyoko."

Odd leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, but Yumi doesn't know that he's alive."

"I guess we should tell her," Jeremy replied.

"Yeah I guess so. This is probably why she is still at home."

"After class I'll go and talk to her." Ulrich said looking at the clock.

"Yeah, but do you think you can remember?" Odd asked laughing to himself.

"Very funny... I won't forget in an hour." Ulrich replied pointing at the clock.

"Wow! A whole hour? You will be tired of remembering by then." Odd started to laugh again.

Ulrich sighed and decided not to debate on it any further.

"So you have fifteen minutes left, do you still remember?" Odd asked snickering.

Ulrich ignored him or at least tried to.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. At least you didn't hear what Sissy said during the storm." Odd said smiling.

"What do you mean?" This caught Ulrich's attention.

"She said something about you always being mean to her and never asked her how her day was or anything like that. She was really sad."

_Maybe I should just be a little nicer to her. It wouldn't hurt to at least once._

**RING  
**  
"Okay so you remember right?" Odd asked walking beside Ulrich.

"Yes already!" Ulrich balled up his hand into a fist. 

Ulrich stopped by Sissy and said as nice as casual as he could, "Hi Sissy how has your day been going?"

"Um...uhh...hmph Like I should tell you anyway. It isn't any of your business." She stuck her nose in the air and walked off.

Ulrich smiled; _At least she won't be waiting on me hand and foot all the time. Now that that's out of my system, I will go to Yumi's._

He arrived at her house and rang the doorbell. He hoped she would answer it considering her parents were at work.

She opened the door, but she still did not come to realize who was there. He was hiding to make sure she wasn't at school because of him.

Sure enough there were tears in her eyes and she tried to wipe some of them away.

"Yumi?"

"Who's there?" she asked abruptly.

She looked around and Ulrich came out from the bushes.**  
**  
Yumi just stood there not knowing what exactly to think.

"Ulrich..." She took one step further and then ran into his arms crying hysterically.

He brought her closer to him and said, "Don't cry, everything is all right."

"But how?" She drew away from him blushing.

"I'm not sure. Jeremy said something about you...crying in Lyoko," Ulrich replied.

Yumi smiled and they walked inside. They sat down one her couch and continued talking.

"So...um did I miss anything at school?" Yumi asked trying to find something to talk about.

"No not really, you just missed a boring class."

"Class is always boring so I don't think I missed anything." She replied laughing. She wanted to stay off the subject of previous events.

Ulrich accidentally put his hand on hers making them both blush. Then they looked each other straight in the eye and turned away frantically.

Ulrich turned back around and said, "Um look... I guess I ought to tell you this. Yumi I don't know how long I have, but I have feelings for you. Not just as a friend but..."

Yumi turned back around slowly. "Well I have something to tell you too... I feel the same way." She smiled though she didn't do this accidentally. She put her hand on his.

The looked each other straight in the eye and started to lean in.

Their lips were an inch apart when suddenly the same ray of light had surrounded Yumi and made her disappear.

"Yumi?" Ulrich looked around for her but couldn't seem to find her anywhere. _Where did she go? _"YUMI!"


End file.
